The year of the misfortunes
by yhaio
Summary: It is of no use boy, no one can save you from the fate I will set upon you for this life time or the next, on your sixteenth birthday from that day forward you will have a number of misfortunes happen to you! And the cycle will continue until you die ...unless you can make it through a full year! This is a crossover featuring 'Naruto' and 'Saiyaku wa Boku wo Suki Sugiru'
1. A dream long forgotten

disclaimer I do not own Naruto or SAIYAKU WA BOKU O SUKI SUGIRU

Hi all, i hope you enjoy reading!

things you should know so you know whose talking:

this whole part is told in and seen in ? p.o.v and they are telling the story.

_'blah blah' _? p.o.v talking to themselves

"blah blah" ? talking out loud

_**"blah blah"**_creepy voice person

_"blah blah" _little blonde boy

"_blah blah" _black hair kid

It was black complete darkness no matter where I looked all I saw was nothing '_where am i who am i?_' are the things that crossed my mind "Sasuke" ''_what was that whose Sasuke?_' "Sasuke!" it's coming from over there, I felt a force pulling me over in the direction of the voice "Sasuke help me!" the darkness was slowly starting to disappear, as my body came to a stop '_where is this?_' as I look around I see a small figure; it looks like a young child I can't see his face but from the back I can see he has short spiky blonde hair, he's bent over looking at some object '_a box?_' I move a little closer to get a better look at the child, as his face comes into clear view all I see is deep blue eyes like an endless ocean and soft sun kissed tan skin this child was bountiful but somehow in a sad way _'I feel like I'm connected to him somehow but why?'_, I make my way over to him "hey what's wrong" I say bending down to his level, he says nothing, so I reach over and touch him, as I reach for his shoulder my hand slips right through his body _'what the hell is happening here, this is freaking weird' _"hey hey can you hear" still no answer all he does is look at the box, so I too look at the box. It was a very ominous looking box talismans covering all parts of it '_why is such a young child near this thing'_. _**"Open the box**_" a mysterious says, the boy looks up and around '_I guess he heard it too'_ _**"open the box to reveal your future boy" **_the voice say again. "….to reveal my future?" the young boy said in a shaken voice "_**yes open the box and everything will come to you"**_ the mysterious voice said. I watch as the boy places his hand on the box _'oh no this cannot be good'_. _**"Yes yesss now open it!"**_ the mysterious voice screamed out, the boy did as told, as the box opened a light as bright as heaven itself beamed out of the it, but this was no heavenly light no this light had a deathly aura to it, like it would take your soul if you started at it too long; we needed to get outta here now! I tried to move my body but to no avail, there was that force again, this time holding me down, "kid run!" I shout out in hope that he could hear me, but of no use he just sat there shacking in fear. "Sasuke" he called out _'wait isn't that the name I heard earlier?'_ "Sasuke!" _**"**_**_It is of no use boy, no one can save you from the fate I will set upon you for this life time or the next, on your sixteenth birthday, from that day forward you will have a number of misfortunes happen to you! And the cycle will continue until you die ...unless you can make it through a full year!_**_**"**_ The voice shouted as the light began to surround the boy "Sasuke help me!" the boy screamed tears running down his face "Fuck this Sasuke person, kid run!" I scream out in frustration '_why am I here if I can't do anything!'_ Right at the moment I see a flash of black hair cross my eyes, it was a small boy with pale skin and onyx eyes, "_Naruto!_" he yelled as he made his way over to the young boy on the floor, Naruto as the other child called him. The boy lifted Naruto off of the ground, and hugged him close to his chest, Naruto clung to him dearly as he cried "Sasuke … Sasuke what have I done" _'ah so this is Sasuke'_. I watched as Sasuke continued to hug Naruto close to him while patting his back, and with a gentle smile he said "_don't worry I'll protect you_" and at that moment the two were engulfed in the light and I was once again in darkness.


	2. The start of the misfortunes ?

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto

part 2

* * *

"Naruto Naruto wake up already" I felt a hand shacking my shoulder "argh...five more minutes" the hand then started to caress my cheek "come on wake up you can't over sleep on your birthday!...gahh your soaked in sweat what did you have a nightmare?" I start to open my eyes "A nightmare? No what happened to the boys!?" I quickly jolted up "What are you still half asleep come on get up or you'll be late" ah I see I was having that dream again; how many times had it been, I feel as though lately it's all I dream about "yet I only remember bits and pieces...ah whatever" I look over to see my fiery hair bother giving me a concerning look "what?" I asked, he furrowed his brows "did you have that dream again?" I let out a sigh "yea, and like always all I remember is a boy opening a box, I still don't knows what happens afterwards, and it kills me because I feel as though something so important is right in front of my eyes yet I can't see it!" I said staring down at my hands. I feel my bother put his hand on my head and start to rustle it, I look up to see him giving me a warm smile "let's just forget that for today k? It's your special day of the year let's all be happy, just know that I'm here for you no matter what" he takes his hand away from my head, and walks towards the door "now get dressed" he says giving me on last smile before he leaves the room. "Thanks kyuubi-nii" I whisper as I get up and start getting dressed.

Let me introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki im a 5'4 'yea I know im short but it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass' blonde haired blue eyed teen today is my sixteenth birthday, and also the opening ceremony at my new school I will be an incoming first year at Konoha high school my older brother kyuubi is an English teacher there he's crazy over protective, but he's not my real brother he's actually my cousin, ya see im living with my uncle Jiraiya and aunt Tsunade and their son kyuubi and daughter Sakura who are both older then me, when I was younger my parents, and I were involved in a car accident I was the only one to make it out alive I still have scares on my face from that time, but don't worry! I love my family, and never feel outta place here, but enough about me I need to get to school.

I make my way down stairs as usual my aunt is fixing breakfast, uncle sitting down reading some crazy book, while bro and sis are taking to each other at the table. "Morning Naruto, happy birthday" my aunt says giving me a smile, uncle puts down his book "sixteen huh god I still remember you crying like a baby whenever Sakura and her friends would dress you in girl clothes" he says letting out a laugh. "It's because he was so cute! He has a prettier face then most girls!" Sakura said. "that doesn't make it okay to pick in little naur-chan though, you're lucky you didn't scar him for life!" kyuubi said glaring at sis. "Oh here we go, here comes the super brother complex" sis said while rolling her eyes, and moving away from the table. "I do not have a brother complex!" kyuubi said also getting up from the table "yea yea yea, whatever say onii-san" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. "You guys never quite do?" I say letting out a giggle, as I walk over to the table and pick up a piece of toast. "make sure not to idle around too long after school, remember were going to have a party for you" okaa-san says. "Gottcha" I say as I walk over to the door where my brother is sitting putting on his shoes, I join him, and do the same "okay bye" we say as we head out. Konoha is pretty close by so we just walk to school together.

As we walk down the block I hear someone yell out to me "yo Naruto you ready for the new year" I look up to see my friends Kiba and Shikamaru standing down the street. I've known them both since we was all in grade school, Kiba's is a tanned skinned loud mouth guy, he's a good friend but at times I could just ring his neck, the guy on his right next to him is Shikamaru he always has his hair up in a high ponytail on his head makes him look like a pineapple, the dude is super lazy 'what a drag' is what he'll say to everything, but despite that he's uber smart I'm pretty sure he could be the next bill gates if he wanted to. We all start walking along to school having small convos here and there. "Hi sensei" a group of girls shouted as they passed us "sensei is handsome as always" another group yelled. "Hello girls see you in class be safe walking" Nii-san said waving at the students. "Popular as always" I said stretching my arms up behind my head "I-I'm not its cause I'm new that their so nice to m- NAUTO WATCH OUT!" I head kyuubi yell. As I turned to my right I see guy on his bike coming mock speed towards us, as he pushed through us I feel my body being tossed over the sidewalk railing into the Street, as my body floats in the air I turn my head to the side, a car is coming right at me 'shit I'm gonna die this is no joke, i'm still a virgin!' at that moment my body hit the ground and everything went to black.

* * *

i know the chap have been short i promise after this they'll start being long just had to get things started!


End file.
